Fat Mitsuru
by Roxius
Summary: One day, Mitsuru Kirijo wakes up feeling...bigger. WARNING: BBW, Female Weight Gain, Major OOCness! Enjoy it! Please R & R! SINCE I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE FOR THE PLOY, I'M GOING TO LEAVE IT AS A ONESHOT AGAIN! No pairings or anything!


WARNING: CONTAINS FEMALE WEIGHT GAIN/FAT WOMEN! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I MAINLY KEEP ALL OF MY WG STORIES (which aren't many) ON DEVIANT ART, EXCEPT FOR A FEW, LIKE THIS ONE, WHICH I PUT UP ON THIS SITE TOO! SO...YEAH! YOU CAN EVEN THINK OF IT AS MORE OF A HUMOR FIC IF Y OU WANT, AND THAT'S OKAY WITH ME...AS LONG AS YOU DON'T FLAME IT!

* * *

When Mitsuru Kirijo woke up that morning, she didn't expect her breasts to be partially blocking her view of the ceiling...or to be so much bigger than she last remembered.

'...Huh?'

She tried pushing herself up, but found the task rather difficult, and when she did manage to sit up, she realized why: her huge flabby gut was sticking about two or three feet out in front of her. The question was, though...since when did she have a huge flabby gut? Any girl would obviously be freaking out by the sight of something like this, but Mitsuru kept her composure.

After all, she was a Kirijo, and she had been taught to try and stay calm when under pressure.

Sliding her hands, which were also slightly chunkier, Mitsuru felt the warm softness that was her belly. There weren't any rolls, and it seemed to jiggle with even the slightest touch. Sticking a finger into her bellybutton, Mitsuru easily realized how deep it had become.

She then gripped at her waist and pulled on her squishy fat lovehandles for a moment. For some reason, she kind of liked the feeling, but she quickly pushed that idea out of her head.

'I guess I better get ready...' she thought, and after having a bit of trouble climbing out of bed, Mitsuru opened up her closet and examined herself in the mirror. Her entire body was thick; her arms were chunky, her belly hung a few inches over her waist, her thighs looked plump and swollen and they rubbed against each other, and her ass was round and soft. Mitsuru turned around and slapped her ass hard once, feeling it jiggle like made for about a minute before coming to a stop. Even her back looked fat and flabby.

Her face had become more round and less defined, and her cheeks were puffier too. If she held her chin inwards, Mitsuru could make out the forming of a double chin.

Reaching into her closet, Mitsuru pulled out her school uniform. Unfortunately, her blouse lost two of its buttons thanks to her new big belly and her skirt's belt wasn't wide enough to contain her girth.

In the end, Mitsuru just threw on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt she hadn't ever worn until now. Even in those stretchy clothes, her belly, breasts and ass were still pretty noticeable. Even though she had been taught to remain calm under any situation, Mitsuru couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed now.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a bit longer when a good question came up: "Just how the hell did I get this big over night in the first place?" she asked out loud.

Sighing, Mitsuru quickly headed downstairs, since there was nothing else she could do now. By the time she reached the 1st floor, poor Mitsuru was already out of breath and sweating profusely. Oddly enough, though, it seemed she was the only person downstairs.

Glancing at the calender on the front desk, Mitsuru realized it was Sunday; everyone else was sleeping in today. A note was posted beside the calender, and it said:

'GONE OUT. WON'T RETURN HOME TILL EVENING. - LOVE, AKIHIKO, MINATO, JUNPEI, KEN.'

'That's weird...how could I have forgotten it was Sunday?'

Suddenly, a familiar voice from behind exclaimed, "AH! MITSURU-SEMPAI!"

Mitsuru spun around and saw Yukari staring at her with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Uh...g-good morning, Takeba..." Mitsuru stammered, trying to cover her fat body nervously. Obviously, any attempt at something like that was impossible.

Smiling a bit, Takeba said, "W-Wow, sempai...you're...you're big..."

Mitsuru nodded. "I know..."

"How did this happen? I mean, you looked perfectly normal just yesterday!" Yukari asked. At this point, Mitsuru noticed that Takeba was wearing a pink apron and held a spatula in her right hand. The door to the kitchen was open, and the smell of steamed rice and fish suddenly filled the air, beckoning Mitsuru inside.

"I...I don't know...I'm confused and worried...I'm fat, Takeba." Mitsuru replied, trying to ignore the delicious aroma.

Suddenly, a loud groan filled the air, and Mitsuru blushed heavily when she realized it was her belly.

Chuckling, Yukari said, "How about we talk about it after you have breakfast? It's my turn to cook today, and I'll make you something good! You just sit down and wait for a bit, and then it'll be ready! Alright?"

"T-Thank you, Takeba..." Mitsuru said meekly as she took a chair at the dining table, and realized her ass was too big for the seat.

As Yukari walked back into the kitchen, she looked back over at Mitsuru and thought, 'Damn, thank god she doesn't remember about all that beer and food she ate last night after I dared her...if she ever found out...she'd 'Bufu' me up the ass for sure!'


End file.
